Shades of Gray
by Rivermask and Enkai
Summary: Megan the crazy one, Jordan the witty one, and Elise the Strong, find themselves in the realm of the ninja. Trying to find their places in an unknown world, the three girls spread apart, each following their chosen road of destiny. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Character Bios

**COMPLETE SUMMARY:**

**3 girls: Megan the crazy one, Jordan the witty one, and Elise the strong, find themselves in the realm of the ninja. Trying to find their places in an unknown world, the three girls spread apart, each following their chosen road of destiny. But nothing is ever purely black and white.**

**Soon, lost and confused, the girls find that the answers you seek are not always found, and every choice someone makes could be the end. **

**Carrying the burden of an un-bearable grief and, and trying to deal with the un-believable truth, the two remaining girls find their friendship tested as they grow farther apart. One drawn by a calling and complicated love, the other by what she knows is right and believes.**

**Finally excepting what they have become and who they are, the lonely little girls find their place in the ancient war between Good and Evil, for control of the Shinobi. But things are not always as they seem in the bloody battlefield of Konoha, because nothing is black or white, just shades of gray.**

_**(A/N: I know, depressing, isn't it? And a bit long…. I guess it doesn't exactly tell you what the story is about……… Oh, well, I guess you just have to read and find out…….. . Sorry!)**_

**WARNINGS: **

**All though their will not be ANY yaoi or yuri, I strongly feel that their _might _be a_ little bit _of amention about sex. Actually, there will be. Luckily, it will NOT be described:) I am VERY against out-of-marriage sex. It goes against not only the Bible but God as well. Also, the violence is graphic, I hope, and should be often! That should be all!**

**_Disclaimers:_**

**Here is my fantastic disclaimer read by the wonderful BISHIE! (Bishie, BTW, is my fabulous white cat who follows me everywhere! I LOVE HIM!) This is the ONLY time I will have a disclaimer, so it is for the ENTIRE story! ENJOY!!!!!**

**BISHIE: Okay…… Here is the disclaimer: **

"**SHE DOES NOT own Naruto, nor will she ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, own it, UNLESS she become incredibly rich over the night and buys the Anime Company. But that won't happen. Naruto was created and is owned by _Masahi Kishimoto_, so there you go! She only owns her brain, and that's only when she's done paying the down payment!" **

**(ME: BISHIE!!!!!!!!) **

**That is all.**

**Without further ado: the fic! Kinda.**

**As follows: **

**1st is the character Bios for The 3 girls _before_ the _'_switch'.**

**2nd set of Bios is for the 3 girls after the 'switch' (same order)**

****

**Character Bios:**

Name: Megan

Eyes: dark brown

Hair: brown w/ faded highlights, straight, short

Age: 14

Birthday: April 27

Personality: Hyper, creative, VERY oblivious, a bit crazy when it comes to boys

Best friends: Elise and Jordan

Name: Jordan

Eyes: hazel

Hair: light brown, straight, long, curls at end

Age: 14

Birthday: June 8

Personality: VERY smart, creative, idealistic, understanding

Best friends: Elise and Megan

Name: Elise

Eyes: brown

Hair: dirty blonde w/ highlights, curly / wavy, long

Age: 14

Birthday: May 16

Personality: smart, creative, realistic (unlike Jordan), VERY strong

Best friends: Jordan and Megan

****

Name: Mizu (water)

Eyes: dark grey

Hair: dull silver

Age: 14

Birthday?

Clan: Wakasu (boil, simmer)

**Clan History**: Shunned and ridiculed, this is the start of a life for a Wakasu. Life can be incredibly hard when you're hated and loved. Living in the **_IWA NO KUNI, _**or _Land of Stones,_ the Wakasu family is valued for their unusual Kekkei Genki, the _Talisman Spell Jutsus_. The Wakasu are both valued by the **Tsuchikage **as special Jonin, and feared by the villagers. The ancient Wakasu line came to a halt when the 6 year old, soon to be seven, heir to the clan disappeared. Her parents had died on an assassination mission a few years earlier, and she had started living with her grandparents. No one is sure what happened to her, but most of the villagers were happy she was gone. Picked up from their parents, the village's kids had thrown rocks at her and called her a 'witch,' chasing her out of town as they did often. It was on such an occasion that she was never seen again. Murder is suspected, but a body has not been found.

Clan overview:

Live in the Land of Stones.

Kekkei Genki allows them to take special pieces of paper with element names on them, then using chakra, place the paper into the user's hand. The hand then becomes enveloped in that element.

Elements: air, earth, fire, water, lightning, ice, plants, and healing chakra.

Wildly called 'witches' because the Kekkei Genki uses 'talismans,' also for every members' association and obsession with foxes. They believe foxes are smart wonderful creatures, as opposed to sly devils.

Bloodline limit: _Talisman Spell Jutsus_

Personality?

Genjutsu: NONE!

Taijutsu: Morning Peacock, Peregrine Falcon Drop, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Gale

Ninjutsu: Spiritual Water Art: Aoi, Spiritual Fire Art: Kurenai, Spiritual Wind Art: Miyabi, Spiritual Earth Art: Kurogane, and Spiritual Ice Art: Tori

Crush: All the guys!!! **(A/N: or is there someone special????)**

Crushies?

Teammates: Joshi and Enkai

Sensei: Anko

Name: Joshi (girl, woman)

Eyes: sea blue

Hair: auburn red

Age: 14

Birthday?

Clan: Kanemochi (rich)

**Clan History**: The Kanemochi are well known for their occupation, even more so than the fact that they have a Kekkei Genki. The Kanemochis were known as prestigious dog breeders. They were also usually head of a ninja tracker teams, and could be found accompanied by their pure bred ninja hounds. Unfortunately, the Kanemochis' lifestyles soon ended as the parents of the only heir to the Kanemochi Clan were murdered. Not only did the parents leave behind an gigantic estate, and tons of dogs, they left behind their 6 year old daughter, the only surviving member left. After all the Kanemochi's land was sold, the daughter was forced to go to an orphanage. No one is completely sure what happened, but the heir escaped, living her life as a thief on the streets. Luckily she had her Kekkei Genki, the _Beast sense Jutsu_. Using this gift, she was able to rob, steal, and survive longer than she should have. Sadly, it is believed she died from starvation, for after one failed attempt to steal food, she was never seen again. But that may not be the case, for her remains was never found.

Clan Overview:

Used to be a famous dog breeding / tracker clan

Kekkei Genki allows the user to see in the dark, and have the hearing and sense of smell of a dog.

Every member can be seen having a dog trailing after them

rumored to have a side branch in Konoha

Bloodline limit: _Beast Sense Jutsu_

Personality?

Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings,

Ninjutsu: Naosu-no-jutsu (art of the remedy), Ice prison technique, Ninja art of beast mimicry, transformation technique, Ice style: Wolf Fang Avalanche, Ice style: Swallow Snowstorm

Taijutsu: Rapid-fire punch, Rapid-fire kick, Chain Whirlwind, Fang over fang technique

Crush: Sabaku no Gaara and Kiba **(A/N: who will she chose?)**

Crushies?

Teammates: Enkai and Mizu

Sensei: Anko

Name: Enkai (party or celebration)

Eyes: emerald green

Hair: pure black

Age: 14

Birthday?

Clan: Zangyaku (cruel or inhuman)

**Clan History**: Similar to the Wakasu, the Zangyaku were hated and only valued in battle because of their Kekkei Genki. And like the Kanemochi, there was a murder, but the Zangyaku stories are different. The old Zangyaku line, one of twisted love and complication, Zangyaku are probably the most known for their value as assassins. In fact, it was their specialty. Because of their unusual Kekkei Genki, they would be able to get under their victim's or victims' skin, which would lead to their doom. Also, Zangyaku could never be found without their animal partner. Each member had a special animal that they were bonded to and a certain animal from that species. Supposedly, it was to help them deal with their soul destroying Kekkei Genki. Regrettably, 8 years ago a tragic event happened. The parents of the Zangyaku Clan heir were mysteriously murdered, leaving a son and a daughter as their house was burned down. Oddly enough, the son disappeared but a bloody knife was found in the forest nearby, leaving the villagers to only guess what fate the young 6 year old girl suffered.

Clan Overview:

Kekkei Genki shows up in all members, but only after a certain stage of maturity. User will begin to have memories that are not their own.

Kekkei Genki allows user to experience their opponent's memories to give the user their opponent's one true weakness. Also allows user to not be able to see any genjutsu. (see through genjutsus)

Has a partner animal. Common species are: Cats, wolves, snakes, frogs, and bats.

A very small Clan due to the fact that a lot of the members suicide, thanks to the Kekkei Genki. The son is believed to be the only member still alive

Bloodline limit: _itami Omoide _(pain recollection)

Personality?

Genjutsu: Thousand Year Dream, Demonic Illusion: Tree bind Death, Temple of Narvania, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, All Knowing Thought

Ninjutsu: Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu, Yami Arashi-no-jutsu (art of the darkness storm), Earth Dragon Fierce Tiger, Kage style: Black Dragon Outburst

Taijutsu: Shadow Storm, Lotus Techniques, Goken

Crush: "………………." **(A/N: Apparently, she isn't telling!)**

Crushies?

Teammates: Joshi and Mizu

Sensei: Anko

_**Because I am bored, I felt like adding a crime-scene like profile on the parents / heirs to the various clans:**_

_**Wakasu Family:**_

**Mother:**

Name?

Occupation: Special Jonin

Description: A considerably young woman of around 37 years. Average height, with short brown hair. Thick black eyebrows and lashes. The splitting image of Megan (a/n: NOT MIZU!!!!)

Personality: calm, isolated, friendly

Last seen: Leaving on an assassination mission with her husband.

**Father:**

Name?

Occupation: Special Jonin

Description: A hardy man, with thick eyebrows. Muscular, average height.

Personality: impatient, demanding, and reasonable

Last seen: Leaving on an assassination mission with his wife

**Only Daughter:**

Name?

Occupation: daughter

Description: splitting image of mom

Personality: friendly, lonely

Last seen: running away from rock-throwing children

**_Kanemochi Family: _**

**Mother:**

Name?

Occupation: dog breeder

Description: An older woman who is a bit frail. Very smooth skin, splitting image of Jordan (a/n: NOT JOSHI!!!).

Personality: calm, friendly, very sweet

Last seen: body found murdered in their home

**Father:**

Name?

Occupation: dog breeder

Description: An older man who is a hefty. Has a hearty face and round cheeks

Personality: very jovial (compared to his quite wife), friendly, loud voice

Last seen: body found murdered in their home

**Only Daughter:**

Name?

Occupation: daughter

Description: splitting image of mom

Personality: friendly, quite

Last seen: on the streets looking for food

__

**_Zangyaku Family: _**

**Mother:**

Name?

Occupation: ANBU

Description: A considerably young woman with a limber build. Incredibly tall, with long curly hair. Thick lashes, and freckles. The splitting image of Elise (minus the freckles) (a/n: and not of Enkai… you get the point. But if Enkai had the same color hair / eyes, THEN she would look like this mom and Elise!).

Personality: calm, has an air of power about her, quite confidence

Last seen: at the market earlier that day (body was burned in fire)

**Father:**

Name?

Occupation: ANBU

Description: A young man with a incredibly short temper. A bit stocky

Personality: loud, negative, but brave

Last seen: Going home late that night (body was burned in fire)

**Only Son:**

Name?

Occupation: son / older brother

Description: a rough, shadowy figure

Personality: cruel, puts on angel act for parents

Last seen: going home that evening

**Only Daughter:**

Name?

Occupation: daughter / younger sister

Description: splitting image of mom, can always be found with bruises and bleeding cuts (given by older brother)

Personality: isolated, sad, lonely

Last seen: going home

_**A/N: **_

**I have 4 things to say at the moment, sorry for any inconvenience:**

**1. Sadly, Joshi no longer shares an account with me. I am now purely Enkai. **

**2. You can actually talk to Joshi, Mizu and Enkai by searching the following:**

**Elise / Enkai- ME!!!!!!!!! .**

**Jordan / Joshi- CeruleanRider **

**Megan / Mizu- Midori and Hikari-no-Sora**

**3. If you find any mistakes or you think I should change something, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!! **

**4. I forgot to say this earlier:**

**ALL FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so with my lovely host:**

**_Bishie:_ Next time! Who are you? Prologue: Meet the girls, looks are deceiving!**


	2. Prologue

_Hi, all!!!!! Here is the Prologue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**WARNINGS: **

**All though their will not be ANY yaoi or yuri, I strongly feel that their _might _be a_ little bit _of amention about sex. Actually, there will be. Luckily, it will NOT be described:) I am VERY against out-of-marriage sex. It goes against not only the Bible but God as well. Also, the violence is graphic, I hope, and should be often! That should be all!**

**Without further ado: the fic! Kinda.**

****

**Prologue: Meet the girls, looks are deceiving******

Elise glanced slyly over the rim of her book, eyes darting around the media room, thunder booming outside from the raging storm. Beside her, Jordan lay sprawled on the floor, doodling on the piece of paper. A few feet away, Megan fumbled with the VCR, trying to get the video to play. Elise smiled slightly, watching her two best and closest friends in the universe. They were currently at Jordan's house, enjoying the "Ultimate Naruto Sleepover Movie-thon," as Megan called it.

Elise turned her attention back to her book. Just like Jordan's drawing, it was about dragons, Jordan's, and hers favorite animal.

Suddenly, a loud grunt was heard as Megan rocked backed, hand wiping her brow. "Got it!" She sighed heavily, before turning her full attention to the T.V. screen. Elise kept one eye on her book as the film ran through the Chunin Exams. Megan sat engrossed, eyes glazed and staring. Jordan, on the other hand, continued her doodling ignoring the T.V. entirely. Elise mused it was so because none of Jordan's "boys" played a huge part. Gaara and Kiba, bad-boy and dog-boy, her true loves. Then again, Elise's favorite Naruto guys didn't exactly have the spot-light either; Rock Lee, charming and good-hearted, and Sasuke, cool and………….. hot? Maybe.

Megan suddenly let out a fit of giggles, at one of Naruto's many pranks no-doubt. Megan was deeply in love with fox-boy. Or foxy-boy, your pick.

**One-by-one, the girls fell asleep. Jordan's droning snores slowly filled the room. Elise, ears plugged, wondering how anyone could possibly sleep. And Megan, drooling from a dream about Naruto, probably. All the while, as the girls slept, the video continued to play the taped shows, the very first episode beginning again**.

_The greatest Kages of that time had gathered together, even the 4th Hokage himself. It had taken all their strength combined, and the power had been sealed away, hidden. But, the jutsu had been weakening over the years, and all of Konoha seemed to hold its breath. It was coming. Sealed away in the shadows of doubt, 3 pairs of eyes glittered dangerously, the time was near. Without a sound, the locks seemed to shatter, and the gates swung open. The jutsu was broken._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bishie: "Nest time!** It's Deja vu! A Dreary day: Blast from the past!**"

_**A/N: **_

**I have 4 things to say at the moment, sorry for any inconvenience:**

**1. Sadly, Joshi no longer shares an account with me. I am now purely Enkai. **

**2. You can actually talk to Joshi, Mizu and Enkai by searching the following:**

**Elise / Enkai- ME!!!!!!!!! .**

**Jordan / Joshi- CeruleanRider **

**Megan / Mizu- Midori and Hikari-no-Sora**

**3. If you find any mistakes or you think I should change something, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!! **

**4. I forgot to say this earlier:**

**ALL FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so with my lovely host:**

**_Bishie:_ Next time! Who are you? Prologue: Meet the girls, looks are deceiving!**


	3. A Dreary day: Blast from the past!

**A/N: **

**YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW-**

**Just want to say, THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Now then, ya'll listen up. The next few chapters are a bit confusing…… I'm even lost myself!!!!! SO:**

**The following chapter is the 1st chapter. It starts with the beautiful character, Elise, "dying" **

**Then the chapter ends.**

**The NEXT chapter is Jordan's POV and her waking up from being unconscious and seeing Elise staring at her! (Yeah, that is simple………. .) **

**Any further questions? YOU can e- mail me personally if you do! REMEMBER: I VALUE ALL REVIEWS! .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now, without further ado: THE fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Dreary day: Blast from the past!**

_ **Thump, THUMP! Thump, THUMP**_

Slowly, faintly a sound reached my ears. An unclear noise; hard to make out, sounding from far-away. An obnoxious beating, never ending, playing over and over.

_ Thump**, Thump! **Thump**, Thump!**_

Somewhere inside me, I knew I was dying, and the beat was that of my fatal thumping heart, getting slower and slower.

_**Thump…………. **Thump__………….. thump………….._

Then, one last, pitiful attempt to save my life………...

_thump………………………….._

An incredibly searing pain laced though my now trembling body, I could feel my mind reeling, slipping away……… nothing. Just blackness for a very long, lonely time.

I began to regain some form of consciousness. Trapped inside a never ending void, I floated in nothing-ness, in some vacuum part of space? On a spiritual Plane? Or possibly in my own mind, where only the things that the world not knew existed, where I would surely be as humankind must have pronounced me dead.

Still floating freely, though now in a some-what upward direction, through the emptiness, I began to find fragments of long forgotten memories, seconding the theory of hovering through my imagination. Surely, I must be close to dead, if not already, for I must be experiencing 'my life flashed before my eyes!' But these memories did not whiz by quickly, these shards slowly glided past, while I willed them with my mind to come to me, then I would then cast them aside, after re-living a part of my childhood.

I was becoming light-headed, if that term could even began to describe it, I felt myself loosing grip of the now homelike nothing. But still, I continued to ascend, by now I was, surely, on the edge of my mind, assuming it ever ended. Finally, my rise began to slow; I could feel my mind deteriorating, even, possibly, loosing conscious from it! My journey was undoubtedly over. My time between the in-between was over. Now it must be time to either count myself among the living of Heaven or the dying of Hell……..

What was this? Off to the side, all most completely hidden from sight? What could possibly be this far back, in the very boundaries of my being? A flicker! Some form of thought, in this barren waste land that was now my mind? Or was it a hallucination, some outside force, trying to tease me from death's doorstep?

There it was again! It wasn't a mirage; it was a last resort, something keeping me from sealing my fate, now and forever! I tried to force this little piece, out from its barrier, but to no avail. Trying again, I attempted to grab it almost, there, it was coming closer, closer………..

The impact hit me so heard the breath was knocked into me. Pain flowed through my chest as my heart began to beat rapidly, as if I had been running for a while. What on Earth, or out of Earth, had happened? Slowly my thoughts began to clear, and my muffled brain began to sort information.

What had happened? As I searched my brain for answers, I came upon that hidden fragment, apparently the little piece of hope that had saved me from certain death. But what was so important that the fragment could turn back Time? Mentally gathering the 'memory,' I found that apparently, the 'explosion' had blasted the poor thing to bits. Searching out and congregating the pieces I could locate, frantically trying to piece them together, I had come up with this jumble of Images:

_A little girl playing in a lonely waste-land, isolated._

_Again, the same small girl_ (she must be around 6 or 7 years of age) _tenderly rubbing cuts and bruises along her wrists and arms as she walks a flooded street of people._

_An outraged cry as a man flings a lamp at this now crying girl, screaming loudly un-decipherable words, and chasing her out of a building._

(These last 2 were fragments of the fragment)

_A burning village………_

_A knife……………………………_

At the scene of the bloody knife, I sat bolt up, gasping for breath. I was alive, and no longer un-conscious. Feeling light headed, I quizzed myself on my identity:

Elise, 14, May 16, 1992

I slowly became acute to my surroundings. At first, all I could do was stay where I lay; not moving except for my breathing. After a moment, my legs and arms became numb, and little by little, feeling began to come to them. Prickly was what I felt. Prickly, with a faint hint of some smell I couldn't place. Something was like millions of tiny needles, stabbing my skin yet sticky at the same time. I tried to shift my hand but with almost no result.

GRASS!!!!! I was lying on grass. The un-place-able smell was that of pine needles. Somehow I had managed to get outside. But how??? I heaved myself up-ward, but what I saw made me freeze. No longer was I at Jordan's house, comfortably curled in my sleeping bag. Beside me rested not the sleeping forms of my friends, but that of two other girls. As I stared at the two out-of-place figures, the one farthest from me began to stir. Blinking sleep from her clear blue eyes, the teenager with fire-red hair, locked gazes with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it!!!! the 1st chapter!!!!!!!! Not really Naruto-y, I know, bear with me!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bishie: "Next Time!!! To be, or not to be: Enter Naruto, stage left!!!!!!"


End file.
